The Death Heir
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Impregnated by evil, Raven is asked to leave the titans. She is then hunted by everyone for the sake of mankind. Convinced it is Robin’s child, she fights for its life, only to find out she is a pawn in a destructive plan.


**The Death Heir **

**Summary: Impregnated by evil, Raven is asked to leave the titans. Scared and alone she is hunted by everyone for the sake of mankind. Convinced it is Robin's child, she fights for its life, only to find out she is a pawn in a destructive plan. Desperate to rid herself of the darkness growing within her, she finds a friend in an unlikely individual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Raven sat in her meditative asana, levitating a few feet above the common room floor, her mind wandering over the past month's events.

After Star and Robin had a big fight, which ended with Robin being blasted with a powerful bolt out of the window, and Raven having to levitate him to safety, Star and Robin broke up.

What had happened was Starfire had been harmlessly flirting with Speedy, and Robin had found a lead on Slade. An executed plan, highly thought out had failed to get Slade, and that was when Starfire had accused him of being neglectful of her. Stressed, at his ever failing attempts to capture Slade, he had brought up her incident with Speedy when he - Speedy had kissed Starfire (Speedy had purposefully moved his head when Star moved in to kiss him Merry Christmas so instead of a kiss on the cheek, she kissed him on his lips). Star became furious at her boyfriend's lack of trust in her; along with being sexually frustrated she attacked him.

With the tension so thick in the house, Raven thought it best if Robin had didn't return to the tower till it blew over. She had stayed with Robin for a few days in a local motel, and asked about Slade. Robin had eagerly filled her in on what he knew, glad that someone other than himself was interested.

Raven had helped him analyze and strategize a good plan and together the two finally caught the slick villain. After that Robin had always come to Raven with his problems, he felt as though she was his pillar of strength. She helped him deal with his loss of Starfire and one night when they were alone in the tower with an unopened bottle of vodka, things got too cozy and the two slept together.

Their relationship had grown and now the two were an official couple, to the shock of three other team members. Robin and Star had remained friends and basically things had almost returned to normal.

* * *

After five years after the destruction of Trigon, the titans grew up. After making an even bigger name of themselves, the crime rate in Jump City had decreased dramatically, with Slade gone, property in the city seemed to increase in value, and more people seemed to move in, now the government was forced to build more residential areas. 

All the titans were much more mature now; Cyborg, at twenty-four hadn't changed much besides those annual upgrades, was in a steady relationship with some citizen of Steel City, but seemed to be hooking up with Bee.

Robin was twenty-three and had increased almost double in chest size and height. With a rock solid frame and a dark attitude, he changed from robot light to dark crusader almost overnight.

Starfire was not surprisingly stunning at twenty-two, with soft curves, long legs, a slender waist, a small bust and her fiery mane of red hair, she was model material, her newly developed relationship with a changed beast boy getting serious fast.

Freshly twenty-one, he had grown up nicely, he was tall with a large chest, tapered torso, and surprisingly a great sense of humor and equipped with enough charisma to charm even Raven.

After almost twenty-three years of development, Raven had filled out her uniform gorgeously. With an hourglass figure of voluptuous curves, she caught the eye of many when not wrapped within her night blue cloak. With perfectly toned legs, a large chest and a perfectly rounded butt, photographers begged to take her picture cloak-less. Yet Raven denied them all.

Beast Boy had caught her when she was tanning in the sun one day in her playboy bikini and sold the picture to magazines. Playboy had used that picture on their front cover and Raven had almost killed Beast Boy. After that guys were lined up and Raven had almost as much groupies as Starfire.

* * *

"Raven are you okay?" came a familiar voice from the hall. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" Raven replied, her eyes still firmly shut and her position unchanged.

"Have you looked around?" Beast Boy asked almost innocently. Raven opened her eyes and realised that the entire common room was covered in dark energy. She then landed softly on the floor and looked around, it was all too confusing, the power wasn't hers, was it?

Beast Boy studied the scene before him, Raven's eyes hadn't even changed colour like they usually did. They were normal, but the entire living room was encompassed in black energy.

Raven then suddenly felt totally drained and her whole world went black.

Beast Boy watched Raven as she began falling, he tried to move into the living room, but the dark energy was restricting him. He watched helplessly as Raven fell to the floor, and after a few long moments the dark energy slowly began to disappear, then Beast Boy ran to Raven's side and quickly summoned the others.

**

* * *

It's a short chapter, I know. Things are confusing now (like in all my stories) but will start to make sense in further chapters. **


End file.
